The Battle for the Undercity - Audio
= The Battle for the Undercity = Thrall * 16187 - "Heroes of the Horde! Your Warchief calls!" * 16188 - "Gather behind me at the gates of the Undercity! Soon we march upon our fallen city and reclaim it - FOR THE HORDE!" * 16189 - "Blood and thunder, champions of the Horde! We fight on this day for our fallen brothers and sisters! Mourn them not for they all died with honor in their hearts!" * 16190 - "Though we face great conflict, our might combined shall obliterate those who would oppose us! The grave injustices committed against the Horde will be met by an unstoppable force of reckoning!" * 16191 - "I call to you great spirits! Grant the Horde your blessing! For on this day our cause is righteous and just!" * 16192 - "Spirits of wind, carry to Saurfang the Younger the song of war! May ALL of our fallen brethren be vindicated by this battle!" * 16193 - "The battle for the Undercity begins now! Sound the horns of war! Champions of the Horde, be empowered by the might of your Warchief!" * 16195 - "ONWARD!" * 16196 - "Great wind brother, clear our path!" * 16197 - "You must answer to the elements, demon!" * 16194 - "Great water spirit, wash away this corruption!" * 16198 - "ATTACK!!!!" * 16199 - "The courtyard is ours! Onward to the inner sanctum!" * 16200 - "HOLD! They've destroyed the elevators!" * 16201 - "Great air spirit, hear my call once more!" * 16202 - "The spirits of air have heard my call. Cyclones will lower us to safety. Now we jump!" * 16203 - "We have breached the inner sanctum, heroes! We press on!" * 16204 - "Lead the way, Dark Lady. We will follow." * 16205 - "Is that all, demon? Have you nothing left to throw at us?" * 16206 - "We come for you! Prepare yourself!" * 16207 - "COWARD! You think to stop the Warchief of the Horde with pebbles? I will show you the true power of the elements!" * 16208 - "Great spirit of the earth, help us in our hour of need!" * 16210 - "LET'S GO! QUICKLY!" * 16211 - "What is this?" * 16212 - "WE ARE VICTORIOUS!" * 16214 - "The Undercity belongs to the Horde once more! LOK'TAR!" * 16215 - "Dark Lady, join me! You have fought hard and spilled much blood for this right. The Royal Quarter belongs to you!" * 16216 - "We shall, Sylvanas..." * 16217 - "Alliance horns? Stay on guard!" * 16218 - "It ends like it began..." * 16219 - "All that we have fought for in this world is lost. The hopes and dreams carried by my father and mother... by Doomhammer... Gone..." * 16220 - "If only you were here right now, old friend. You would know what to do." * 16221 - "It's good to have you back, Varok, old friend. I'm sorry about your boy." Sylvanas * 16300 - "The shaft is trapped, Warchief. A fall would mean certain death." * 16301 - "What have they done to my beautiful city!" * 16302 - "The only redemption for the traitors responsible for this will be an agonizing death. My vengeance will be swift and without mercy!" * 16303 - "Very well, Warchief. The Royal Quarter is this way. Stay on guard. There's no telling what Varimathras and Putress have in store for us." * 16304 - "HOLD! I sense dark magic. Demon magic... Stand ready!" * 16305 - "The Royal Quarter is just up ahead, Warchief." * 16306 - "Such will be the fate of all enemies of the Horde, Warchief. Now we must deal with the wretch, Putress." * 16307 - "The penalty for treason is death!" * 16308 - "You dare defowl my sanctum? Pay with your blood!" * 16309 - "The Horde will be victorious!" * 16310 - "You will be reunited with your master soon. In the afterlife." * 16311 - "You disgust me!" * 16312 - "The banshee queen has plans for you." * 16313 - "Beg for your miserable life!" * 16314 - "On your knees!" Varimathras * 16156 - "Welcome to my kingdom of darkness!" * 16157 - "Did you enjoy my minion's terrible creation? Potent, is it not?" * 16158 - "But enough prattling! You wish to reclaim your city? Come then, heroes! Your souls will fuel the host! You will have this place back in pieces!" * 16159 - "Clever girl..." * 16160 - "My brothers have grown hungry. Your souls will sate their appetites." * 16161 - "Bring down the halls! NOW!" * 16162 - "A thousand-thousand pardons, Master! I will deal with these intruders myself!" * 16163 - "Welcome to your future -- what little there is left of it..." * 16164 - "Too long... Tireless, endless planning... It will not end like this..." * 16165 - "Need more time... The Master is near..." * 16166 - "Such power! Can you not feel it, mortals? Cease this foolishness and join me!" * 16167 - "I will not fail! Not again!" * 16168 - "I cannot hold... Destabilizing..." * 16169 - "Years... wasted..." Sargeras * 16180 - "YOU HAVE FAILED ME, VARIMATHRAS!" Saurfang * 16286 - "I know what he would do." * 16287 - "He would say to you what I am about to say to you: Thrall. Lead your people." * 16288 - "Let's go home, old friend." Varian * 16073 - "I was away for too long. My absence cost us the lives of some of our greatest heroes. Trash like you and this evil witch were allowed to roam free -- unchecked." * 16074 - "The time has come to make things right. To disband your treacherous kingdom of murderers and thieves. Putress was the first strike. Many more will come." * 16075 - "I've waited a long time for this, Thrall. For every time I was thrown into one of your damned arenas... for every time I killed a green-skinned aberration like you... I could only think of one thing." * 16076 - "What our world could be without you and your twisted Horde... It ends now, Warchief." * 16077 - "ATTACK! FOR STORMWIND! FOR BOLVAR! FOR THE ALLIANCE!" * 16078 - "For Bolvar! For the Alliance!" * 16079 - "Onward, brothers and sisters! Destiny awaits!" * 16080 - "Our descent into the depths of depravity begins! Be on guard! Jaina, lend us your strength!" * 16081 - "What is this?! Stand your ground! Do not give them an inch!" * 16082 - "Soldiers, fall in! Guard the halls!" * 16083 - "Your aberrations are no match for the Alliance, Putress! We're coming for you!" * 16084 - "Horde. By the looks of the struggle, they are here in force - somewhere." * 16085 - "Stay alert and on guard. There's no telling what horrors await us." * 16086 - "ONWARD!" * 16087 - "The main chamber is this way! Let's go!" * 16088 - "THERE!" * 16089 - "There's nowhere to run, monster!" * 16090 - "And justice is served!" * 16091 - "What say you now, Putress?" * 16092 - "Look around you, brothers and sisters. Open your eyes! Look at what they have done to our kingdom!" * 16093 - "How much longer will we allow these savages free reign in our world?" * 16094 - "I have seen the Horde's world. I have been inside their cities. Inside their minds..." * 16095 - "I know what evil lies in the hearts of orcs." * 16096 - "THRALL! HERE?" * 16097 - "ONWARD! We end this now!" * 16098 - "The orcs have a battle cry: LOK'TAR OGAR! It means 'victory or death.' Fitting..." * 16099 - "To the throne room!" * 16100 - "The march upon the Undercity begins now! Be empowered by your King's strength! Follow me, heroes! FOR THE GLORY OF THE ALLIANCE!" * 16101 - "The hour of our redemption is close at hand! Prepare yourselves!" * 16102 - "Soon we march upon this cursed place and cleanse it of its evil taint!" * 16103 - "Heroes of the Alliance, your King calls! Gather behind me at the entrance to the sewers of the Undercity!" * 16104 - "Hidden inside this defiled city is the wretch responsible for murdering our brothers and sisters at the Wrathgate! He must be brought to justice!" Jaina * 16126 - "Right away, your majesty" * 16127 - "What's happened here? There are corpses everywhere... the stench... overwhelming..." * 16128 - "Varian, stop! I won't help you do this!" * 16122 - "VARIAN, NO! STOP!" * 16123 - "It did not have to be like this..." Putress * 16289 - "Do not let them pass, minions!" * 16290 - "KILL THEM! My work must not be interrupted!" * 16291 - "It will not end like this! I've worked too hard! So many years... I... I will consume more energy!" * 16292 - "The power washes through me! I see... EVERTHING!" * 16293 - "MORE SUFFERING AWAITS!" * 16294 - "Stare into the abyss and watch as it blackens your souls!" * 16295 - "You are no match for my creations!" * 16296 - "This cannot be happening!" * 16297 - WG_Putress_Wound * 16298 - WG_Putress_WoundHeavy * 16299 - WG_Putress_Attack * 16328 - WG_Putress_Death = Herald of War & Fate, Up Against Your Will = Thrall * 16222 - "Kor'kron, stand down!" * 16223 - "Jaina..." * 16224 - "Jaina, what happened at the Wrathgate. It was a betrayal from within..." * 16225 - "The Horde has lost the Undercity." * 16226 - "We now prepare to lay siege to the city and bring in the perpetrators of the unforgivable crime to justice." * 16227 - "Know this, Jaina: War with the Alliance is not in our best interests. If we are forced into a conflict, the Lich King will destroy our divided forces in Northrend." * 16228 - "We will make this right, Jaina. Tell your king all that you have learned here." * 16229 - "Kor'kron, prepare transport to the Undercity." Jaina * 16124 - "Do not do anything that would incite the Horde, (name). The Warchief has agreed to see us on good faith." * 16125 - "Let's go." * 16129 - "Thrall, what has happened? The King is preparing for war..." * 16130 - "I will deliver this information to King Wrynn, Thrall, but..." * 16131 - "Bolvar was like a brother to him. In the King's absence, Bolvar kept the Alliance united. He found strength for our people in our darkest hours. He watched over Anduin, raising him as his own." * 16132 - "I fear that the rage will consume him, Thrall. I remain hopeful that reason will prevail, but we must prepare for the worst... for war." * 16133 - "Farewell, Warchief. I pray that the next time we meet it will be as allies." Sylvanas * 16315 - "Lady Proudmoore, the Warchief speaks the truth. This subterfuge was set in motion by Varimathras and Grand Apothecary Putress. It was not the Horde's doing." * 16316 - "As the combined Horde and Alliance forces begain their assault upon the Wrathgate, an uprising broke out in the Undercity. Varimathras and hordes of his demonic bretheren attacked. Hundreds of my people were slain in the coup. I barely managed to escape with my life."